Mi Camino
by Tsukiharu Aoi
Summary: Era comun el tener indesiciones. Pero estas, eran las que mas dolian. SxS


Titulo: Mi camino

Escritora:**©Tsukiharu Aoi** [la historia salio de mi loca cabecita]

Personajes:**©K. Masashi**, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños.

SasuSaku

Notas:

Este fic solo contara con 3 capitulos y el epiologo. Es un proyecto corto. Contendra lemon [os advierto chicas y chicos]

La personalidad de Sasuke aqui es una convinacion de AU/NU

* * *

_Capitulo 1. I Hate You_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tomo aquella fotografía que tanto había atesorado en el pasado, sonrio con ironia, ahora todo aquello era pasado.

-Maldito... me hice a tu interés y aun así...

Tiro a la basura aquella fotografía en donde se encontraban ellos en su época de infancia.

-Sasuke-kun! khyahh! Mirad chicas ahi viene Uchiha-sama!

El chillido en la calle le hizo enfadar. Porque el estúpido pelinegro se las daba muy bien el molestarle la existencia pasando justo frente a su casa! justo en la parte trasera, en donde se encontraba su balcón. Porque causaba tanto alboroto? -_Vale, es Uchiha-sexy-hielo_ - Pero aun así, después de haberla rechazado de la peor manera, aun así!, la torturaba, no era suficiente su dolor ya?. No, al parecer para el Uchiha no.

Y que era ese nuevo fetiche suyo por las rosas?. Según entendía, el pelinegro Odiaba las rosas ya que le recordaban a su madre. Y esa ropa, el carácter, todo era tan diferente en el. Todo desde que comenzó a ser ilustrado por ese tipo que tenia un gran parecido con el Horrible de orochimaru. _-Decepción._- Si, eso sentia. Absolutamente todas las iluciones que tenia, todas fueron destrozadas, cuando le vio aquella vez apunto de tirarse a una chica pelirroja en la Discoteca Konoha. El pelinegro ya ni siquiera se dignaba a aparecer en los entrenamientos. Estaba segura que en cualquier momento le quitarían el puesto de Jounin por todo el escándalo y revuelo que hacia. Con tan solo 19 años era demasiado manipulador y egocentrista. Ya no lo soportaba.

-Mi mundo se quebró gracias a ti...

Paso su mano derecha por su sedoso y largo cabello. Ahora, después de 3 años, había decidido dejarlo crecer. Su aspecto no había cambiado mucho, pero si había ciertas diferencias en su cuerpo, sus piernar eran largas, ahora tenia un poco mas de busto, casi nada, pero ya era algo, y su piel lucia tan hermosa y radiante que era dudoso ver que era una ninja. Aunque su mirada, por otro lado, aunque era enmarcada por unas hermosas y gruesas pestañas, se encontraba vacia y sin brillo. Dandole un matiz, bastante misterioso.

Se puso de pie y tomo su bata medica, camino hacia el balcón y salio rumbo al hospital.

Su mente era un lio, ¿que le sucedia?,¿ porque simplemente no se olvidaba de el? _-Amarlo durante casi toda tu vida te hace debil ante sus rechazos..._- Agacho la mirada, lo mejor seria aceptar una de las tantas propuestas de noviazgo de alguno de sus pretendientes, estar soltera a los 18 años, y sin experiencia en nada de eso, se las veia dificil lograr algo sola.

-Asi que la feita porfin se dignara a hacerme el examen rutinal.

Un tic aparecio en su ceja izquierda, ese tipo la sacaba de sus casillas tanto como el torpe del hokage, Naruto. El pelinegro frente a ella sonrio como de costumbre, las manias aun no se iban de su personalidad completamente -_Quizá deba decirle a cerda que hay que hacerle terapia de nuevo..._- Una sonrrisa cruel y fugaz surco sus labios. Se acerco tranquilamente y comenzó a hacer lo rutinal, ella era lider del hospital, pero aun asi, ella misma se encargaba de curar las heridas y examinar a sus amigos.

-Sa... Sakura-san... el, el ho... hokage la llama.

Desvió la vista de los documentos frente a ella y le dio una sonrisa afectiva a la pelinegra -_Hinata realmente es adorable._- La ojiperla aun no se acostumbraba a aquel traje dircreto pero adorable de enfermera ya que era secretaria y pediatra del sector.

-Ya veo. Gracias Hina-chan, y deja las formalidades, somos amigas. Echare un vistazo a tu novio, no tardare, asi que ayúdame con el área pediatria de documentos, hoy tendre que operar a Sayuri y a Menmaru. De preferencia ayudame a rastrear a sus padres aun no los hemos encontrado en el area este de konoha.

La pelinegra asintió y comenzó a desarchivar algunas cosas mientras la pelirrosa salia rápidamente rumbo a la torre hokage.

-Sakuraaaaaa-chaaaaannnn ttebayoo~!

Era pesado, si, realmente el rubio pesaba bastante y abrazarla asi, no ayudaba mucho a su falta de oxigeno. Se separo de el rápidamente y le dio un golpe que lo dejo estrellado contra la pared contraria.

-Igual de agresiva que siempre ttebayoo~ Por esa razon Sakura-chan nunca tendra novio, incluso cerda es mas agradable...

La mirada jade y peligrosamente violenta de la pelirrosa le hizo tragar grueso. Callo rápidamente y cambio el tema.

-Gaara y sus hermanos se quedaran en konoha durante 2 semanas, en lo que los tratados entre arena, hoja y lluvia se establecen. No es mucho problema, pero necesitamos, Bueno, kankuro necesita un favor.

La actitud repentinamente seria y calculadora del rubio la hizo dudar, que se tenia entre manos?. La puerta del despacho se abrió lentamente.

-Gaara?, que haceis aqui a esta hora de la mañana?

El pelirrojo se sonrojo levemente, pues aun gustaba de la pelirrosa, entro elegante y trajo consigo 3 grandes bultos. La jade abrió los ojos sorprendida y volteo hacia el turquesa para pedir explicación.

-A eso me referia Sakura-chan. nesesitamos que revivais a los akatsuki... o almenos, a los mas confiables.

La sorpresa la invadio y una chispa de furia y tristeza la recorrio. Revivir a los akatsuki?, acaso naruto sabia el riezgo de muerte en masa que eso implicaria?. Que sucederia si alguno se llegara a revelar e intentara tomar el kyuubi de nuevo?. Agacho la mirada y regrezo su mirada a las marionetas frente a ella.

-Daidara... Itachi... Sasori... encerio quereis que reviva a nuestros peores enemigos?.

El rubio asintio seriamente. Suspiro resignada.

-Vale, no estoy segura de que quereis lograr. pero me encargare de esto. me tomara 7 dias. Pero antes, nesesito ir a la isla ilucion a conseguir lo nesesario.

-Partirás esta noche cierto?.

La jade asintio hacia el rubio.

-La isla solo aparece de noche, no tomara mucho, espero que sepan apañarselas sin mi.

Salio directamente hacia el hospital. Debia decirle a hinata y a Ino lo que estaba por hacer y la ayuda para las operaciones que requeria.

-Vaya, el Emo-renegado se ha dignado a hacer presencia en area sagrada no?, que quereis?.

Se detuvo en seco al verlo frente a ella. Que rayos hacia el uchiha en el hospital?. Camino hacia el y volteo hacia la rubia de mirada celeste, esta asintió y se alejo hacia el área de psicología.

-Y bien, esperas que te invite algo o que?, a que has venido uchiha?.

-Uchiha? Hn. Me he enterado de lo que piensas hacer, de lo que te ha encomendado el dobe.

-ah, ya va. asi que es eso, el nene extraña a su hermano mayor?.

Wow, y ¿de donde esa actitud tan borde?. ¿Acaso los medicamentos ya le habian afectado la cabeza?. No, era resentimiento, realmente le dolia hablar con el pelinegro.

-Tsk!. Solo encargate de hacer bien tu trabajo niña mimada.

_Ouch!_ golpe bajo, el uchiha bien sabia que se habia independizado de sus padres, pero aun asi dolia.

-Para tu información, el mimadito es otro, mira menudo niñito mimado que eres, a cuantas en tu cama has tenido hoy?. Mas que enfadarme me causas Repugnancia.

_Punto para Haruno!_. Al pelinegro le sento mal el comentario pues la mueca en su cara esa indecifrable. Aunque no soportaba verle la cara ya que recordaba lo mucho que lo amaba, tenia que terminar esa conversacion.

-Bien Uchiha. Tengo trabajo que hacer como para gastar mi tiempo en niñatos caprichosos. Si eso era todo lo que querias saber, ya he confirmado tus dudas, seras el primero en ver a Itachi despues de que lo traiga devuelta.

Paso de largo. Era obvio que el pelinegro había captado el odio en sus palabras.

* * *

Que mierda le pasaba a todo el mundo?, O al menos a los que conoció en su tiempo de infancia. Porque ahora todos le odiaban así sin mas?_. -Destruiste Konoha, mataste a itachi, traicionaste a tus amigos y al amor de tu vida, algo mas?_.- La vocecilla en su cabeza le sento mal. Y menuda platica había tenido con la Pelirosa que rondaba sus sueños y pesadillas. Mas que Conversación o charla, había sido un duelo verbal, cada palabra era como una danza de cuchillas.

-Hn..

Sacudio su rebelde cabello azabache con sus manos. Los regaños de La pelirrosa siempre le recortadon a los de su madre. Cada acoston para olvidarla ahora los sentia como una carga de culpa. La pelirrosa le tenia asco, en que se habia convertido?. Aunque su personalida seguia casi intacta, el libido en su cabeza habia aumentado encreces. Su hablar, no era mucho, normalmente hablaba mas cuando estaba junto a la pelirrosa o el rubio de su amigo. Pero eso no le impedia tener aventuras de unas horas con cada mujer que se le atravesara. -Otra punzada de culpa- Porque tenia que ser tan dificil olvidarla?. El mismo la rechazo en cuanto la vio al regresar a konoha, el mismo le demostro su repugnancia cuando desperto en aquel hospital, cubierto de vendas, sueros y puntes en su cuerpo. Cuando Ella fue a la unica que observo y escucho llorando en su abdomen durante las noches en que no podia ni moverse o abrir los ojos.

Golpeo la pared de su habitación con furia.

El peor error lo cometió cuando estuvo a punto de acostarse con Karin. La segunda chica que estuvo en su equipo. Esa vez, fue cuando por primera vez, no vio reproche ni odio en su mirada. Lo único que distinguió en la mirada de la pelirrosa a lo lejos, fue la tristeza y decepción.

_"-Sasuke-chan, siempre, siempre debes recordar, que cuando encuentres a la mujer de tu corazon, aquella que te haga sentir vivo y feliz, completo y seguro, nunca, debes decepcionarla, si llegara a pasar, la perderías._

_-Porque me dices esto oka-chan?._

_-Por la niña que viene contigo todos los dias despues de la academia hijo._

_-Por Sakura-chan?. Pero yo nunca le aria nada de eso oka-chan, Porque Yo algun dia la protegere y sere un buen esposo para ella!._

_-Lo se hijo, seras un gran esposo._

_-Como oto-chan! y Sakura-chan sera maravillosa como Oka-shan!._

_La pelinegra vio observar a su hijo correr hacia una dulce niña pelirrosa que recojia pequeñas flores color celestes del jardín.Y sonrio tiernamente"_

Porque recordaba esa promesa con su madre justo ahora?, porque no cuando comenzo todo aquello?. Sentia una inmensa frustración.

-Tsk!.


End file.
